Blue
by star-girl62626
Summary: The colour of the sky, the colour of the sea. The colour of his eyes. But death can eclipse it into a dull grey, for Gabirella, at least. TG. Oneshot. Read and review.


**Blue**

© star-girl62626

**A/N: My very first tragical oneshot. Sorry for the poor attempt. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've wasted shooting stars, birthday and Christmas... I still own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It used to be her favourite colour.

The colour of his eyes.

The prettiest shade of blue in fact- with the sparkle of the ocean and the depth of the sky.

But ever since December 31, 2010, every other shade of blue turned grey. Her eyes no longer saw the vibrancy of the colour and the edges of her vision started fading into a dull monochrome.

She replaced the blue wall paper in her dorm room, along with her blue pens, highlighters, pencil case, with yellow. A bright, cheery, non-mourning colour. She even shoved all her blue clothing into a corner of her wardrobe, never touching them.

Call her crazy, her friends did. Taylor thought that it was totally illogical for her to eradicate the colour blue from her life. Kelsi felt that it was a phase- like a mourning period. Sharpay threatened that if she didn't snap out of it soon, she'll send her for therapy.

But she had her reasons.

Every time she sees the colour blue, a certain blue-eyed boy will pop up in her mind, completely obscuring her vision with the purest of all blues and her chest would tighten. Her ribcage, already petite enough, would shrink, choking her with tears, stealing her breath as cruel fate did to him.

December 31, 2011. New Years Eve. 4 year anniversary of when they first met. One year anniversary of his death.

She stood before his grave.

_Troy Bolton_

_1990-2010_

_A good son, a great friend and an even better person._

_May he reach every star in heaven._

Then she broke down. Drops of crystals sprang from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks and fell onto the soil beneath her.

A light morning breeze blew in her direction, weaving through her hair, trying to comfort her as he did before before he died.

The day was still impressed deeply in her mind.

He was driving to her house, on his way to pick her up for the Evan twin's 'Old enough to Drink' New Year's Eve Bash. She was running a bit late since she was still unpacking after she came home from Stanford just hours ago. Taking the usual route he took to her house, which was of a reasonable distance, a drunk driver, still wielding a bottle of beer, smashed his truck into his.

_There was a great deal of blood lost_, she heard through the phone when an officer rang her up to inform her. _But we did find a ring in his pocket. We think it's an engagement ring._

She jerked herself from the past, that one horrible memory. She didn't want to feel as vulnerable as she did after hanging up, falling apart piece by piece there and then beside the phone.

Instead, she felt around her jeans pocket, retrieving a velvet blue box. She opened it, the hinges still snapping like new after a year of being untouched. She just left it into a musical box from her childhood on a top shelf in her bedroom. She didn't even see what the ring looked like.

Before she left for the graveyard, she removed the ring box from it's home and placed it into her pocket. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she didn't have the energy to argue with her sixth sense.

She gasped as she saw the ring, a silver band encrusted with a row of sapphires and a big diamond in the front. On the inside of the ring there was an engraving.

_Gabriella- my true-blue love._

A fresh wave of tears collected in her eyes as she ran her thumb across the subtle etchings. It fit her second last finger on her left hand perfectly.

Through her tear-glazed eyes, she looked up at the heavens. They were shockingly blue after a year of black-and-white vision. Blue stretched across the sky, vast and open as her heart, freed from the grey band of sadness at last.

She smiled.

"I do." she whipered, loud enough for him to hear.

The answer he was waiting for for a year.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews mean the world to mean.**

**~Sim**


End file.
